


Cockblocked

by HistoireEternelle



Series: The Admiral and the Profiler [3]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Furby, Gutterbugs, Le Classy Caniveau, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoireEternelle/pseuds/HistoireEternelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peanyc prompted: Red and Liz are stuck in the basement. And the Furby is watching, and commenting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockblocked

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been written for the Promptathon (or Porntathon as I like to call it) held by Le Classy Caniveau on Tumblr.  
> Don't hesitate to stop by and send us a prompt if you feel like it.
> 
> Thank you so much MinP1072 for your help!

“Lizzie! Can you come down for a second?” Red called from the basement.

He could hear people chatting in the living room, bottles clinking against glasses when one of their guests decided that the bartender wasn’t fast enough to refill their drink, and the music — that stupid pop music Jennifer loved so much. He was sure she had chosen the playlist for the evening just to annoy him. But it was her engagement party, and he knew he had to endure it for her sake. His precious baby was getting married, and he was in the wine cellar in the basement, looking for that stupid bottle he had kept for this occasion since the day she was born.

“Red?” Liz’s voice called from the kitchen.  
“Downstairs!” he replied, and he heard her unsteady steps getting closer.

She had stopped breastfeeding Sammy a week ago, and it was the first time since discovering her pregnancy that she had indulged herself with alcohol. And she was already tipsy after only a couple of champagne flutes. She appeared at the top of the staircase, her hand on the opened door to keep her balance, and looked down at Red.

“What are you doing down there?” she asked.  
“I’m looking for that bottle of wine I kept from the day Jenny was born. Did you move it?” he replied, climbing a few steps.  
“No. It’s still in the wine cellar.”

Liz took a step forward, her foot catching on the piece of wood that held the door open, and lost her balance. She felt like she was flying for a second before her brain registered what happened and she cried out in fear. But before she could crash onto the stairs, two strong arms closed around her, and she landed on Red’s chest. He grabbed the banister to hold them up.

“You okay?” he asked, looking down.  
“Yeah, sorry,” she replied, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

Both stayed silent a moment before bursting into a fit of laugher. They were still laughing when they heard the soft  _ click _ of the door closing at the top of the stairs. Standing still, they looked at each other before, simultaneously, they both looked up at the darkness at the top of the stairs.

“Please, tell me we can open the door from this side,” Liz said, almost begging.

Red stayed silent, the shadows cast by the lonely light bulb hanging from the ceiling hiding his face.

“For God’s sake, Red! You were supposed to get someone to fix that door weeks ago!” Liz burst out, punching him in the chest before heading back to the top of the stairs, perfectly sober now.

She pushed and pulled at the door, trying the handle a few times before turning back to look at the man still standing below her.

“Are you going to stay there?” she asked angrily.  
“It’s no use, Lizzie. This room was built to be an anti-atomic bunker doubling as a panic room — the door won’t budge, and they can’t hear us upstairs,” Red said, shaking his head. “Come down, someone will find us soon enough,” he added, waiting for Liz to take his hand.

Reluctantly, she grabbed his hand and let him lead her to the room at the foot of the stairs. It was mess — old furniture covered with boxes, old metallic shelves along the wall stuffed with more boxes and toys, and at the back, Red’s wine cellar.

“If it’s a panic room there should be a way to open it from the inside,” Liz said, looking for the control panel that should be there somewhere.  
“I disabled it. I didn’t need a panic room, but the president thought that as SECNAV I had to have one,” he replied, almost guiltily.

Liz groaned at this stupidity. She knew it was no use arguing. Red was… Well, Red was Red.

“You’re lucky I love you so much,” she groaned. “You’re sure we can’t do something?” she asked, spotting the control panel behind a shelf.

She walked to the shelf, putting an old dusty Furby to the side, and looked into the control panel, poking carefully at some of the switches.

“Yes, I’m sure. I had the guys who put it in place turn it off and they’re going to change the lock on the door so it can open from both sides — they just… haven’t yet,” Red explained, moving some boxes from an old couch on the other side of the room. “Don’t worry, Jenny will realize we’re not around soon enough. And if she doesn’t, I’m sure Sammy will, and Kate will come to look for us,” he added, smiling at the now empty couch.

Liz watched him walk to the wine cellar and take a bottle out. He took a corkscrew from a peg on the wall and opened it. He crooked an eyebrow, raising the bottle, asking silently if she wanted some. She nodded, leaving the useless panel to sit on the couch. Red grimaced at the dust bursting from the fabric when he went to join her, bottle in hand.

“How long do you think we’ll have to stay here?” Liz asked, after taking a swig of wine.  
“No idea. Jenny will probably think we went to see if Sammy was all right and Mr. Kaplan will think we’re still at the party. It might be a while until someone notices we’re missing,” Red replied. His arm slid around Liz’s shoulders and he kissed the crown of her head tenderly.

She wrapped an arm around Red’s waist, her other hand still around the neck of the bottle. She took a mouthful of wine; closing her eyes, she let the liquid roll on her tongue, filled her nostrils with its fragrance and moaned deep in her throat. She had missed drinking wine so much. She felt Red move at her side and soon, his breath was brushing her face, and she could feel the heat of his lips hovering over hers.

She swallowed her mouthful of wine just before she felt Red’s tongue brush the corner of her lips, drinking a lonely drop of wine that had escaped her mouth. She sighed, opening her eyes slowly. Between taking care of Sammy and the preparations for Jen’s wedding, it had been so long since they found the time to have a moment for themselves.

He smiled tenderly, brushing his lips across hers in a feathery caress, his fingertip tracing her collarbone, exposed by the low neck of her dark red dress. The bottle slipped from her fingers, rolling to the side, leaving a red stain on the floor. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him to her, crushing his lips to hers. She didn’t lose any time, her tongue slipping between his lips; she moaned when their tongues met and started a duel they knew by heart.

His hands moved to her back and he slowly pulled her zipper down, his fingers tracing a line of fire on Liz’s spine. They broke the kiss, panting, and Red’s lips went to trace her jaw, his tongue teasing her earlobe before kissing his way down her neck, nipping lightly at her pulse point. His hands left her back to push the straps of her dress down her shoulders, forcing her to release her hold on his neck. 

The dress now around her waist, she gasped when his tongue snuck between her breasts, still prisoners of her bra. She ran her hands across his chest when she felt the bra loosen its grip on her, and started to work on the many buttons of his dress shirt. As soon as he felt her hands on him, he straightened, looking hungrily at her. She pulled at the knot of his tie, loosening it enough to slide the collar out and kissed the exposed skin of his chest.  She pulled the shirt from the waistband of his slacks and, pushing the shirt and vest open, she bent forward to kiss his belly, nipping wickedly just beneath his navel, smiling when she heard him take a sharp breath. She loved to drive him crazy.

“We don’t have all night,” Red breathed, the muscles in his belly tensing under her ministrations.

She looked up, a wicked smile on her lips and tore his belt open, sliding it from the loops in a swift movement, making the leather crack like a whip. She left the couch, bunching the skirt of her dress up; she slid her underwear down her legs before letting the dress hide her legs again, never taking her eyes off Red. She saw his hand move on his fully erect cock through his pants and couldn’t stop the moan that left her throat. She took a step forward and, standing between his spread legs, Liz crooked an eyebrow, her eyes on his crotch.

Smiling smugly, Red suddenly grabbed her hips and pulled, forcing her to straddle his thighs. They both fumbled a moment with her dress to push it out of the way before she could sit on his lap, her hot core grinding against his covered cock; he could feel how wet she was through his clothes. His hands slid from her hips to her ass, bunching her dress up, and squeezed.

_ “Nice ass.” _

They both froze at the high-pitched metallic voice breaking the silence of the room.

“What the…”

Red’s hands still on Liz’s buttocks, he leaned to the side, his eyes going to the door up the stairs, but it was still closed. No one was there with them. He looked at Liz, his face mirroring her puzzled expression. When the room stayed silent, they both shrugged, Red’s fingers sneaking between her buttocks to tease her entrance from behind. The tip of his finger slipped into her wetness when she moved her hips, grinding against his hard cock to find some friction.

Her tantalizing breasts bounced with every movement of her hips and he couldn’t resist them any longer. Carefully, he closed his mouth around a nipple and brushed his tongue across the peak. Liz let out a moan, the double stimulation bringing her closer to the edge. Red growled around her soft skin when a sweet drop of liquid fell on his tongue. She had stopped breastfeeding Sammy a week ago, but now, with the stimulation of his mouth on her, her breasts were leaking milk. He sucked a little bit more forcefully, being careful of the soreness of her breasts, and felt his mouth flood with saliva at the taste of her.  

_ “Gross.” _

The same voice rang into the room. Liz’s nipple slipped from Red’s mouth, a few drops of milk dripping down onto his chest, when he looked behind her once again.

“What was that?” Liz asked.  
“I don’t know,” he replied, scanning the room to find the source of the voice.  
“So you heard it too?”  
“Yes. Both times,” he replied. “I wonder…” he added, frowning, his eyes fixed on something behind Liz.  
“What? What is it?” she asked, panic in her voice.

She pushed Red’s hand from between her legs and stood up, covering her chest with the front of her dress. She looked around the room before following Red’s stare to the shelf on the other side. The one with the control panel behind it.   

“Wait… Its eyes were closed,” she said. “The Furby. Its eyes were closed when I moved it,” she explained when Red stood to stand beside her, his eyes on the hellish ball of fur on the shelf.  
“You mean…”  
_“Hello.”_ The Furby’s voice cut him off.

Liz burst in a fit of laugher when she saw the murderous expression on Red’s face. She watched him walk to the shelf and pick the toy up. Turning it in his hands, he poked at the underside of the  _ beast _ trying to find a way to turn it off.

_“Ooohh”_ the thing said, obviously not liking being turned upside down.  
“Oh, shut up, you!” Red growled, finding the switch at last.

The Furby’s eyes closed and Red put it back on the shelf, turning back to Liz with a proud smile on his lips.

“Where were we again?” he said, closing the distance between them and taking her in his arms.  
“I think we were about to take care of this,” she replied, running her finger up the length of his cock.

He shuddered at her touch, thrusting his hips into her hand. She withdrew it, too fast for his liking, to put it flat against his chest and push him backward until he fell down on the dusty couch. With a wicked grin, she unbuttoned his pants and slid down the fly, pulling at the material until he lifted his hips. She slid his pants and underwear down to mid-thigh. He hissed when the cold air of the basement hit his burning skin.

Holding the skirt of her dress, Liz moved to straddle his thighs, his hands on her hips helping her to keep her balance. Fumbling under the fabric, she finally closed her fingers around his cock and placed it at her entrance before sinking onto him, their joined moans echoing in the room.

“Fuck, Lizzie,” Red groaned when she started moving.  
“Precisely,” she replied breathily.

She was sliding up and down his length, her wetness coating him in the most delicious way, her hands braced on his shoulders, her full breasts bouncing in front of his eyes, still sporadically leaking drops of milk onto his chest. He was dying to take them in his mouth, to drink the sweet nectar from her nipples, but she was enjoying herself so much that he didn’t dare to break the moment.

_ “Deeper.” _

Red’s hands tensed on Liz’s hips at the sound. He looked to the damned beast on the shelf and saw its opened eyes. Jaw clenched, he tried to concentrate on Liz’s soft cries, meeting her thrust for thrust.

_ “Faster.” _

This time he knew she had heard it. Her hips lost their rhythm until she stopped moving completely, keeping him deep inside her. Her misty eyes focused on Red’s before she turned her torso toward the Furby watching them. Red groaned at the change of angle, almost spilling there and then. He took a deep breath to calm himself, his hands keeping Liz still.

“I’m gonna kill that thing!” he growled, lifting Liz from his lap to sit her on the couch beside him.

They both whimpered when he slipped from her. Standing on wobbly legs and grabbing the pants still around his thighs so he wouldn’t trip on them, he crossed the room, his cock, glistening from Liz’s juices, jutting proudly before him.

_ “Nice.” _

Liz couldn’t stop the laugh that left her throat. The Furby was right, it was a nice view. Red’s cock bobbing up and down with every step, his ass exposed when he turned around. She bit her lip hungrily at the picture in front of her.

Red grabbed the toy from the shelf and turned it upside down once more. The switch was still set to ‘off’. He looked back at Liz, wondering if he should tell her, but froze the moment he saw her. She was sprawled on the couch, her dress around her hips and a finger buried deep in her core, her thumb brushing her clit. His cock throbbed at the sight.

_ “Oohhhh.” _

Tearing his eyes from the spectacle of his Lizzie touching herself, Red looked down at the Furby in his hand. The twitch at the side of his mouth turned into a rictus when the toy opened and closed its mouth as though it was laughing at him. Hatred burning in his veins, Red flipped the ball of fur in his hand and threw it headfirst against the wall beside the shelf. The head cracking open was one of the most satisfying sound he had ever heard.

_ “Good niiiiiiii…”  _ the Furby groaned as it hit the floor in pieces, its eyes closing slowly.

The beast was dead. Turning around, Red saw that Liz was still touching herself, her eyes closed, her hips thrusting, fucking herself with three fingers. Taking his cock in hand, he felt the sticky wetness of Liz cold on his burning skin. His hand moving on his length, he walked back to the couch. His free hand took hold of Liz’s wrist, stopping her hand, and she whimpered when he pushed it to the side. Kneeling between her spread legs, he repositioned himself at her entrance and slammed into her.

She cried out as he buried himself to the hilt in her hot wetness, her legs folding around his waist.

“Red!” she cried, her nails digging into the skin of his back, her feet on his tailbone pulling him even deeper.

He kept thrusting, his cock sliding in and out of her in a frantic rhythm; he was close, but he had to make sure she would fall over the edge with him. As if hearing his thoughts, Liz’s hand slid between their sweaty bodies; her fingers found her clit and they were both lost. As her inner muscles clamped down on him, he stilled, spilling himself deep inside her, her fingers on the tight bundle of nerves prolonging her orgasm.

His arms gave out and he collapsed onto her, Liz’s arm wrapping around his neck while the other one was still stuck between them. They stayed still, trying to calm their breathing, Red still buried deep inside her.

“Fuck!” someone said into the silence of the room, and they heard the door slam closed.

The voice had come from the stairs — they both knew they should recognize it, but in their post-coital state, their brains were still useless. Raising his head, Red met Liz’s eyes and they simultaneously realized who had been there. Jennifer. Jennifer had walked on them. Again. Red let his head fall back on Liz’s shoulder and groaned.

The door at the top of the steps opened again and they both looked up. The tiny form in the doorframe was lit from behind and they could not make out who was there. They were still joined and Red didn’t dare move, not wanting to expose them any further.

“I hope you’ve been careful, because I’m not taking care of another child!” Mr. Kaplan’s voice rang sternly in the room before she turned around, leaving the door wedged open on her way out.

_ “Oops!”  _ the voice of the supposedly dead Furby screeched into the stillness of the room.


End file.
